Angels and Nations
by Giganicky
Summary: The Axis and then the Allies get unexplainably warped into the wild and sexualized world of Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt. Hilarity ensues. Rated M for bad language and Lemon in future chapters. One-sided Italy/Panty, one-sided Germany/Panty, Japan/Stocking, Russia/Kneesocks, China/Scanty
1. The Axis and the Anarchy Sisters

**A Major League Abridgers story**

Angels and Nations

A Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt and Hetalia Axis Powers crossover

**Chapter 1. The Axis and the Anarchy Sisters**

Three men are down strerched on a grassy field. They open their eyes.

They are: Italy, an energetic and quite wimpy man; Germany, a rough and efficient man; Japan, shy and quiet.

"Veee? Where are we?", says Italy, surprised by the surroundings.

"Unnngh! Vat ze hell?", says Germany, while massaging his head.

"We are here in this weird land we never put our feet on.", says a very sage Japan.

"Veee, but really, where are we? Germany!", asks Italy to Germany.

"I can't believe I have to say this but, don't ask me, Italy.", answers Germany.

"Let's go take a look around.", says Japan.

The trio get up and walk for over five miles.

They finally arrive to an enormous metropolis with two strange angel wing-based skyscrapers topping its skyline.

A big and menacing black men with an afro and religious clothes arrives.

"He might know where are we, let's ask him.", says a hintful Japan.

But Italy, believing he's an enemy, shows off his strongest weapon, _**a white "I give up" flag,**___and says: "Ahh! I give up, don't shoot me! I'll tell you everything! Don't shoot me! Please! Don't shoot me!".

Germany yells a bit angry to the man: "Hey! Do you maybe know where are we?".

The man says: "Welcome to the city where love and desire fly freely, Daten City!".

Italy says very oblivious: "Vee? Da-Daten City?".

Germany sighs: "That's got to be the dumbest name ever for a city.".

Japan says a little gem of knowledge to Italy and Germany: "It is actually a play of the Japanese word _datenshi,_ which means _fallen angel_! _Angelo caduto _in your language, Italy-kun, _gefallener Engel _in your language, Germany-san!".

"Vee, thanks, Japan!", thanks Italy to Japan.

"This guy is right. Daten City is in the edge between Heaven and Hell, and many fallen angels live here trying to return to Heaven. But allow me to introduce myself. My name is Garterbelt, and I'm this city's reverend.".

"Dumb but fitting name for a city like this. I'm Germany, and these are my cohorts Italy and Japan.".

"_Ciao!_". (Italian for hello)

"_Konnichiwa._". (Japanese for hello)

"Huh, you are actually named as nations of the world.", says Garterbelt while controls the trio from top to bottom.

"Because we ARE nations of the world.", says Japan, as calm as usual, to Garterbelt.

"You looked very menacing, but you don't look like to be menacing at all! We should be friends!", says Italy, as cheerful as ever, as Garterbelt.

"Actually, follow me.". And Garterbelt mentions to the trio to follow him.

**After a bit...**

"This is where I go to work, the Daten Church. Here also live my latest apprentices, Panty and Stocking, both angels kicked out from Heaven due to their irresponsible behavior.", explains Garterbelt to the trio.

"Panty and Stocking, huh?", asks Japan to Garterbelt.

"Were their parents on drugs while giving their names? Mein Gott, this place is fucked up!", sighs a very annoyed Germany.

"Panty and Stocking are sisters and they have completely different personalities. Panty is a sexy blond bombshell who only thinks about sex, and Stocking is an adorable gothic lolita obsessed with sweets. So, don't be surprised when Panty flirts with you or when Stocking has a spasm: while Panty wants to have sex with you, Stocking just wants to eat some sweets.".

"Let's enter, I want to know these cute little girls, Vee!", says Italy to Garterbelt.

And the four enter the church...

In the main hall, there are two girls.

"Those must be Panty and Stocking!", says Japan.

Panty and Stocking get up and show off themselves only covered with their bed sheets.

Panty was very hot: long blonde spiky hair fell down on her winding body, and her eyes were blue like the sea with long and sexy eyelashes. A look at her was enough for every men to have sex with her.

Even Stocking was very attractive: she had quite big breasts and long violet and pink hair. Top it with teal eyes reminiscent of emeralds and higly noticeable mascara eyelashes, and here is the perfect gothic lolita.

Italy, Germany and Japan were totally mesmerized by the sight of those sexy and "fuckable" angels.

Panty says, with a mellow and sexy voice: "Name's Anarchy Panty. Oooh! You are kinda cute. You want a bit of me?".

Italy kneels to Panty and begs: "Yes, please! Please! Please! VEEEE!".

Panty says to Italy: "No, I was not referring to you, you fucking hothead. I was referring to that blonde, macho man!".

Italy says: "Oh, you mean Germany?".

Panty cuddles to Germany and says: "Mmm, I feel that your dick is huge. Can you let me see it?".

But Germany was impassive towards her avance.

"Konnichiwa, my name is Japan.": Japan presents himself to Stocking.

"Pleased to meet you. My name is Stocking.", says Stocking to Japan, with a very serious voice.

"You're very beautiful. You remind me of those dating simulation games.".

Stocking chuckles and says: "Thanks, Japan. You're so sweet.".

Japan kisses Stocking's hand, but quite oblivious, says: "How was this move called...?".

Everyone, including Italy (!), facepalms, but Stocking doesn't do it: instead, she kisses passionately Japan on his cheek.

But Germany drags Japan away from Stocking.

"You have training now, Japan. Come with me, you fucking Dummkopf!". (Dummkopf is German for fool, blockhead, stupid guy).

Japan thrashes violently his body and screams: "Please, GERMANY-SAN! I WASN'T NEAR DONE WITH STOCKING-CHAN!".

Germany shuts Japan's mouth and says: "No tomfoolery, Japan, it's not of yours!".

"PLEASE, GERMANY-SAN! LEAVE ME ALONE! I WANT TO BE WITH STOCKING-CHAN! PLEASE! NOOOOOOO...".

But he was too far away now.

END OF CHAPTER

This story is made for a group created by a good friend of mine, Rocketman1728, the Major League Abridgers. If you like this story, then feel free to join in! Just PM Rocketman1728, the admin!


	2. The Arrival of England

**Chapter 2. The Arrival of England**

In the grassy patch where Italy, Germany and Japan woke up, there was yet another man.

He has shabby dark blonde hair, emerald green eyes, and very bushy eyebrows. He wears a khaki camo British military uniform, he is a self proclaimed gentleman, and he sucks at cooking, even if he enjoys it.

His name is England.

England wakes up touching his head and says with a pure British accent: "Oooh, what the hell? Where the heck am I?".

A big man with an afro, Garterbelt, comes by and says: "Hello? Are you OK?".

"What? Who are you? I'm England, but you can just call me Iggy. Nice to meetcha.".

"I am Garterbelt, and welcome to Daten City, the city of fallen angels, where love and desire fly in the freedom.".

Two girls, Panty and Stocking come by, with their typical clothes: a tight red dress and stilettos for Panty, and gothic lolita clothes for Stocking.

"Who are you girls? I'm England, but simply call me Iggy.", England presents himself to Panty and Stocking.

"Name's Anarchy Panty, and this is Stocking, my younger sister.", says Panty to England. "Ohhh, what a nice piece of man we have. Can you give your cock to me?", flirts Panty with England, who answers horrified: "W-What? N-No! No way, not this moment, Panty!".

Garterbelt orders to England: "Follow me. I'll make you know more about Daten City.".

England gets up and follows Panty, Stocking and Garterbelt.

**After a bit...**

The lot arrived to Daten City's Church, where Garterbelt works.

England made a shocked and amazed look, as he saw the Axis Powers countries, Italy, Germany and Japan, dancing to "Ma Cherie" by DJ Antoine, as a training proposed by Italy.

"T-Those are Italy, Germany and Japan!", says England, pointing at the dancing Italy, Germany and Japan with the finger.

"Oh, it's England, vee!", says Italy, who stops the song, and salutes England, saying: "All OK, Iggy?".

"All good, Mr. Italy. I recently got warped into this wacky world. Why are you, Germany and Japan here?".

"Oh, we got warped too, England-san. All OK?", says Japan to England.

Japan notes Stocking and says with a fluted voice: "Konnichiwa, my dear Stocking-chan. How is it going to my dear?".

Stocking blushes, giggles and says to Japan while caressing his cheek: "It's all okay when you're here by my side, my dear Nihon." (Nihon is Japanese for Japan).

"Why are you here, you bloody imbecile?", says an irritated Germany to England.

"I got warped just like you guys, Gerry.", says England to Germany.

But the gentleman didn't know that Germany doesn't like being called Gerry... As a matter of fact, he scolds England roughly: "DON'T EVER CALL ME GERRY, YOU IDIOT!".

England tries to calm Germany down: "Aw geez, calm down! You need a sedative!".

But Garterbelt calms down and acts as peacemaker: "Calm down you two! Don't start an international war!".

But the two were not listening, as Germany was very angry and England tried to calm him down.

In the end, Germany managed to calm down, as it was lunch time.

The group goes to the lunch room, where they have lunch.

Italy eats spaghettis with tomato gravy, Germany eats a couple of wurst (German sausage), Japan eats sushi and salmon served in a bento (a typical Japanese lunch box used to serve food), England eats a pair of scones (a small bun of bread, originating in Scotland), Panty has a full dish of spicy chili, Stocking eats a slice of chocolate cake, while Garterbelt eats a dish of caesar salad.

After the lunch, the group was feeling satisfied of the lunch, but England had a quite suspicious face...

**END OF CHAPTER**


	3. A Very Awkward Stocking Chan

**Chapter 3. A Very Awkward Stocking-chan**

After Italy's training with the notes of "Ma Cherie", Japan went to the church's bathroom in order to take a shower to take off the sweat produced by Italy's dance.

While on the shower, he was singing Heaven by Ayumi Hamasaki, her favorite singer.

(Ayumi Hamasaki: a very famous female J-Pop and techno singer born in Fukuoka, Japan.)

**But then...**

Stocking arrives, and enters fully nude in the shower.

Japan felt very awkward, he didn't like having a person with him while being naked.

"S-S-Stocking-chan? What are you doing here?", stutters Japan to Stocking.

Stocking giggles and says to Japan while caressing his chest: "I thought I could wash your back, my dear Nihon.".

"T-To be honest, I'm feeling very cumbersome now, my dear Stocking-chan.", says Japan to Stocking.

"Oh, don't feel so bad, Nihon. You love me, I love you.", says Stocking to Japan.

"You are right, Stocking-chan.".

Stocking kisses Japan passionately on the mouth, and then the two start to french kiss each other.

Stocking purrs erotically to Japan, who says: "I love you when you purr, Stocking-chan. It reminds me of cats.".

Stocking took the baby oil from the shelf inside the shower and spreads a handful of it on Japan's body.

Japan was lucid like a washed car, now. Stocking interrupts the flow of water by closing the water pipe of the shower and slides her hands on Japan's wet body.

She arrives on Japan's dick, which she sucks passionately, giving him a blowjob.

Japan says embarassed to Stocking: "W-What are you doing, Stocking-chan? Stop it! Don't do it!".

"What are you saying? You like it!", mewls Stocking to the embarassed Japan.

Japan tries to hold on his pleasure, but it was too much for him. He bitten his lower lip, but it was not enough, as he moaned loudly, like if he was liberated from some sort of an evil being who possessed him.

Stocking ends sucking his dick, and Japan says relieved: "Thank God it's over.".

"Mmm, your dick tastes like a chocolate cupcake! Let me suck it more...", moans Stocking to Japan, who says very worried: "Oh no, don't tell me.".

Japan thought that he can't take it anymore, as a matter of fact, he was already very close to orgasm.

Hopefully, his pleasure was reducing, and he felt like he never felt before: very horny.

In fact, he says with a sexy grin: "Come on, Stocking-chan, suck it more. We both love it. So continue!".

Stocking executes Japan's order, and she sucks his dick like a pornstar.

"Gyyaaaaghhh, Stocking-chan! AAAAGHHHHHH! OOOOOHHHH!", moaned Japan.

He thrashed his head left and right, the pleasure proven in this moment was flowing in his veins.

As Stocking sucked his dick more and more, Japan finally came, the juice exited from his dick and landed in Stocking's tongue. The gothic lolita swallowed Japan's cum fully.

The two look at each other in their eyes. Their look was radiating the love shared by the two.

"Fuck me up, Stocking-chan.", says Japan to Stocking.

"What did you say, Nihon?", asks Stocking to Japan. "I can't understand you.".

"FUCK ME, STOCKING-CHAN!", screams Japan to Stocking, with an heavy tone of desire.

Stocking chuckles and purrs to Japan: "Let's continue, in my room.".

Stocking and Japan exit from the shower and then from the bathroom, they go to Stocking's room, in order to continue the act.

**In Stocking's room...**

Japan lays on Stocking's bed, waiting for her girl to arrive.

Stocking walks towards Japan on a super sexy all-fours while purring and biting her lips.

Japan pants and says: "Come on, Stocking-chan, give it to me, baby.".

Stocking sits on Japan's mouth and orders to Japan like a pornstar: "Lick my pussy, Nihon. It's wet, puffy, sexy and it's waiting for your juicy tongue to lick it.".

Japan exexutes Stocking's order and licks Stocking's clit like if it was a lollipop.

Stocking waves her body and thrashes her head left and right, bites her lips and finally moans.

"It's so sweet... Let me lick it more, Stocking-chan.", says Japan to Stocking.

"Feel free. I love it.", says Stocking to Japan.

But then, Stocking has an idea. She bends over and wraps her hands on Japan's dick.

"69 pose. Get ready, Nihon.", says Stocking to Japan.

Stocking sucks Japan's dick, while Japan licks Stocking's clit.

The two moan and gibber incoherently pleased. Their pleasure was overwhelming, they just can't hold on at all.

The two finally orgasm, the juice exited from their private parts hitting each other's mouth.

The two panted and said at each other: "I love you!".

"What did you say, Nihon?".

"I said I love you, Stocking-chan!".

"You don't need to say that, Nihon, I already know you love me like no one does.".

Stocking then goes face-to-face with Japan.

She pushes herself up and down violently on her boyfriend's dick.

"Oh, Stocking! Stocking! STOCKING! AAAAAAAHHHH!", screams Japan, with pleasure and love.

"Oh, God, Ni-Ni-NIHON! AAAAAGHHH!", yells Stocking with an heavy tone of pleasure and excitement.

After a hundred pushes circa, the two finally came.

As the two notice the cum exiting from their private parts, they take a sip of it and share it at each other.

"That... Was amazing. I love you from the deep of my heart, Nihon.", says Stocking to Japan, while panting.

"I-I never thought my dirty side can be this powerful... I love you... Stocking-chan.".

The two kiss each other, savouring each other's cum, and then they fall asleep, while caressing each other.


	4. The Heroic America

**Chapter 4. The Heroic America**

A nice looking man, with blond hair, azure eyes, a green military suit with a bronze bomber jacket and glasses, wakes up on the field where the Axis and England woke up. His name is America!

"Whoa, dude, where am I?", said America, touching his forehead.

An enormous man, Garterbelt, arrives and shows his left hand to America, much like he wants to put him back up.

America takes Garterbelt's hand and says: "Thanks, dude. Whoever you are, you look very efficient!".

Garterbelt chuckles and says: "My name is Garterbelt. And who are you?".

"Oh, me? I'm America!", America presents himself. "And I'm the hero here!", says America after that, doing his heroical pose, by flashing a thumbs up.

Garterbelt laughs and says: "Still, welcome to Daten City, the city where love, desire and greed run freely.".

"Daten City... I've heard this name before... But I don't know when...", thinks America with the voice.

(I've heard this name before: While in Japan it was a total flop, in the USA Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt became a massive hit. Most of the series's fans come from the States and the fan-favorite character is Stocking, tied with Kneesocks. FUNimation also made the English official dub for the anime, with Jamie Marchi as Panty, Monica Rial as Stocking, Christopher Sabat as Garterbelt, Joel McDonald as Brief, Colleen Clinkenbeard as Scanty, Cherami Leigh as Kneesocks and Chris Ayres as Corset. Basically, Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt, in the USA, is Gainax's most successful work of the post-Neon Genesis Evangelion era.)

"Anyhoo, here are my latest apprentices.", says Garterbelt.

Panty and Stocking show up. Panty says: "Name's Anarchy Panty, and this is Anarchy Stocking, my little sis.".

"I'm America. Nice to meetcha!", says America.

"Oh-oh-oh. That's one nice piece of man. Can you flash me your cock?", flirts Panty with America, who replies: "Oh geez! I-I'm not into this kinky stuff. Sorry, dear!".

"Follow me.", says Garterbelt to America.

And America, Panty and Stocking follow Garterbelt.

When they arrive in Daten City's church, America meets up with Italy, Germany, Japan and England.

The latter was shocked by the fact that America arrived, and started ranting: "NO! GODDAMMIT! ANYTHING BUT HIM! GODDAMN FATE! NOOOO...".

Italy tries to calm down England: "Calm down, England, vee! He's just a man! Do you have some sort of feud with him?".

England explains: "Not really, but he annoys me, and I want to get rid of him. I don't want him dead, but I simply want to show 'im who's boss!".

Italy says: "Oh, I got it, vee.".

America hugs England and says: "There you are, dude! How's it going?".

England says to America: "Get off me! You make me awkward!".

Japan notes Stocking, runs to her and says: "Oh, konnichiwa, my dear Stocking-chan.".

"Hello, my dear Nihon. When you're near me, everything else doesn't matter, because you're here by my side.", says Stocking, before she and Japan start french kissing.

"You make me so complete, Stocking-chan. It's only thanks to you that I live in heaven.", says Japan, with a fluted voice, to Stocking.

Germany says to Italy and Japan: "We have training now. You need to come with me.".

Italy says, while doing the military salute: "OK, Germany!".

But Japan wasn't listening. He continued to make out with Stocking.

"Your mouth, Stocking-chan... It tastes like honey, but better...".

"Nihon... You make me feel so great... We are made to live together... Nobody can come between us...".

Germany yelled to Japan: "HEY! ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME, YOU MOTHERFUCKING DUMMKOPF?!".

Japan still wasn't listening. His love for Stocking completely possessed him, and he didn't care of Germany and his bootcamp.

Germany can't take it anymore, as he dragged Japan away from Stocking.

Japan started to thrash is body and cried: "No, I don't want to do training! I wanna be with Stocking-chan! PLEASE, GERMANY, LET ME BE!".

"You ARE going to do training, whether you want it or not!", Germany scolds Japan.

Italy follows Germany to the field for training.

There, the training started.

"OK, what do you do when someone mugs you?", asks Germany.

"Ehm, I don't react, since I don't know what to do, and I give up.", says Italy.

"WRONG, ITALY! Japan, what's the right answer?", says Germany.

"YES! I FIGHT BACK AND CALL THE COPS!", says Japan!

"That's right, Japan! Here's another question for you, Japan: Stocking has been kidnapped and you go save her. What do you do with the kidnapper.".

"I'll condemn him with a death penalty! NO ONE MUST TOUCH MY DEAR STOCKING-CHAN!".

"Isn't it a bit too much?", asks Germany.

"N-NO! I deeply love Stocking-chan and NO ONE must hurt her!", explains Japan.

"Ah, I get it... You're like a yandere...", explains Germany.

"You mean I'm a psychopath, like Belarus?", asks Japan.

"You're like a male version of her, only that you will do anything to protect your love. Instead, Belarus kills everyone who stands in the way between her and Russia.".

"O-Okay.", says Japan.

"Still, when YOU get kidnapped, what do you do?", aks Germany.

"Ehm, I do what the kidnapper ordered to me and I remain hostage until the police saves me.", says Italy.

"If you want to remain alive, it's a good idea. But still, you are WRONG! Japan?", says Germany.

"Ehm, yes, I try everything I have on my sleeve in order to get freed!", says Japan.

But then, America pops out from nowhere and says: "HI, DUDES!".

Germany scolds America: "HEY! Can't you see me, Italy and Japan are training?".

"S-Sorry, Germany! I thought that... Is there someone who is like me, which means, with a strong sense of justice and very geeky?", asks America.

"I dunno. Ask Panty, Stocking or Garterbelt.", replies Germany.

"OK!", says America, before running away.

**END OF CHAPTER**


End file.
